Déprime
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Sherlock déprime et John agit. Slash lemon


Petit One shot. J'espère qu'il mérite une petite review au moins.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Un sanglot étouffé. Il passe sa main pour chasser ses larmes. Il se trouve pathétique. Une traînée de sang dépose un nouveau voile sur son visage blême. Sa peau diaphane tranche avec le carmin de son liquide vital.<p>

Il pleure sans vraiment savoir. Son archet glisse sur ses cuisses, son violon auquel il s'accroche comme une bouée glisse entre ses doigts poisseux. Il a joué jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les doigts. IL a pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes mais elles sont intarissables comme son sang.

Il se dit qu'il est totalement ridicule. Son « ami » a bien le droit de sortir voir qui il veut. Une femme en plus, quoi de plus normal pour un homme normalement constitué. Toute cette normalité lui donne envie de vomir.

Sa main sanglante repousse quelques boucles brunes avant de les coller à son front. Vraiment que fait-il à pleurer tout seul dans la salle de bain, sans véritable raison ? Parce qu'il se sent seul ? Il l'était bien avant. Parce qu'il avait cru qu'il avait une sorte d'exclusivité ? Quel enfant immature ! Jaloux et capricieux !

IL pouvait s'attribuer tous les défauts que les autres lui donnaient. Ils avaient peut-être raison dans le fond. A la fin, il était assis sur un trône de certitude. IL avait raison mais à quel prix ? la solitude ? Les autres étaient tous des nuls, des idiots, des imbéciles mais ils avaient l'air plus heureux. Et alors, s'enragea-t-il à nouveau ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se morfondre en paix ? Il pouvait bien se la jouer tragédie de toute façon il était seul. Alors, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était plutôt bien non ?

Ses larmes recommencèrent et il voulut jeter son archet au loin. Au lieu de cela, il le pointa et s'imagina entrain de foudroyer un importun. Comme si quelqu'un allait venir le trouver dans sa salle de bain. Stupide.

Il aurait voulu boire mais pour cela il fallait se lever. IL ne souhaitait pas croiser son regard hanté dans un miroir ou par inadvertance apercevoir sa silhouette cauchemardesque. IL préférait rester là prostré sur le carrelage. Il n'aimait pas son visage plein de larmes/ Cela lui rappelait à quel point il était faible et pathétique.

IL savait que ça passerait. Juste une crise. Une pointe douloureuse et il serait bientôt aussi désagréablement génial que d'habitude. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le sol blanc. Sa peau était aussi blanche que d'habitude. Il était naturellement anémié et comme il mangeait rarement … sauf quand John l'y obligeait.

Un nouveau sanglot irrépressible coupé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. John rentre déjà de son rendez-vous. Pas d'inquiétude, il ne risque pas de le trouver là. Personne d'ailleurs. Personne ne s'occupe de lui. Pauvre petit surdoué, se moque-t-il amèrement de lui-même.

John a dû ramener sa copine ou pas. Peu importe. Lui est et restera toujours seul. Auto apitoiement hautement ridicule. S'il est seul, c'est parce qu'il le veut. IL ne laisse personne le comprendre ou l'approcher. Pour lui, ses sentiments sont évidents !

Il entend les pas de John dans le salon.

Il rentre dans l'appartement après une soirée sympathique. Il aime diner au restaurant, sortir au cinéma et prendre un dernier verre dans un pub. Il aime se sentir vivant.

Il se demande où est Sherlock ? D'habitude, il est dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé à fixer le plafond d'un air inspiré. Ou bien encore dans la cuisine à faire une expérience. Sherlock l'attend toujours, il se met au violon après que John lui ait fait un thé. Il fronce les sourcils. S'il y avait eu une affaire, il serait venu le chercher ou l'aurait harcelé de messages.

Peut-être s'était-il couché ? Doucement, il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son ami pour la trouver vide. Il a un soudain sentiment d'urgence. Comme une angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Il repasse dans la cuisine, rien. Le salon est vide de chez vide. Sa propre chambre également. Ce silence pesant, anormal. Il sait que Sherlock est dans l'appartement.

En désespoir de cause, il ouvre la salle de bain. Fermé.

-Sherlock ? interroge-t-il à voix haute. Sherlock, insiste-t-il.

Le silence lui répond. Pourtant, il entend un son assourdi. Un reniflement. Des pleurs étouffés? Il insiste encore et crie de plus en plus fort le prénom tant aimé. Il s'affole et commence à lancer son épaule contre la porte.

Celle-ci tremble.

-C'est bon, répond une voix éteinte.

Mais John sait que ce n'est pas bon. Il pourrait arrêter et attendre mais il sait que c'est maintenant qu'il pourra l'atteindre. Alors, il prend de l'élan et fait céder le verrou. Sherlock relève son visage ensanglanté. Son violon est tombé un peu plus loin. Son archet repose au bout de sa main et le sang coule des doigts. Le sang est partout. Il y en a peu mais partout. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste dérangeant.

Le visage pâle strié de rouge le fixe surpris. Il entreprend de faire couler l'eau sur une serviette et de la passer doucement sur chaque parcelle du corps de Sherlock. Il voudrait comprendre. Il retire un à un les patchs de nicotine. Sur les bras, les cuisses. Combien en avait-il mis ? D'où venait ce mal être ?

-Sherlock ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

La réponse est nette, tranchante. Il ne se passe rien.

-Non, Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

Sherlock insiste, se relève pour quitter ce refuge qui n'est plus si sûr. On ne peut vraiment plus se morfondre en paix. C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche John mais si tu ne le vois pas, je n'y peux rien, pense-t-il. Il voulait finir sa nuit enfermé dans sa chambre de la musique plein les oreilles et ne plus penser à rien. Du silence dans sa tête.

-Ne quitte pas cette pièce. Ne me tourne pas le dos ! ordonne John raide sur ses jambes.

-C'est drôle que tu me dises cela, lâche-t-il en s'immobilisant sur le seuil.

-Si tu ne parles pas, je ne peux pas deviner, s'adoucit John.

-Alors, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à deviner John.

Sherlock tourne à nouveau le dos à John qui, immobile, tient la serviette blanche ensanglantée entre les mains. John est indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui avait déclenché cela ? Il devait réfléchir au plus vite. Saisir sa chance. Avait-il réussi à le rendre jaloux ?

-Est-ce parce que je suis sorti ?

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

Le corps de Sherlock avait frémit et John sut qu'il avait touché juste. Peu importe la réponse qu'il avait reçu en retour. Ce léger tremblement, cet indice éphémère, il voulait l'interprété comme un aveu. Une ouverture dans laquelle il allait se glisser et prendre définitivement sa place.

-Vraiment ? Je fais ce que je veux, répondit John en prenant la balle au bond.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait et plaqua le corps frêle du brun contre la porte. Sherlock aurait voulu se dégager mais c'était impossible. Son corps ne réagissait plus. La proximité de celui de John le rendait vulnérable. IL se sentait désarçonné. John pencha sa tête en souriant quand il sentit une réaction physique intéressante soulevant le caleçon de son prisonnier.

-Je te fais de l'effet on dirait, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille ce qui renforça l'érection naissante.

Sherlock n'osait pas bouger ou répondre. Il était fatigué et las. ET maintenant, il était troublé et excité par John. Alors qu'il maudissait la terre entière quelques minutes auparavant, il se sentait bien dans cette position. Offert, impudique

-TU sais ce qu'on dit, Qui ne dit mot consent.

John attendit quelques instants avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Tendrement, il effaça quelques larmes du bout de son pouce. Reculant légèrement, John fit glisser la chemise ouverte sur le sol. Sur le torse laiteux, le sang avait dessiné des peintures de guerre. Cela l'excita d'autant plus. Il descendit le caleçon d'un mouvement sec avant de contempler Sherlock nu contre la porte.

Excitant et désirable. Fragile peau de porcelaine que ses mains rugueuses de guerriers allaient explorer pour la cartographier en vue de batailles futures. Pour l'heure, celle de la découverte, il valait mieux quitter cette pièce pour une chambre plus confortable.

-Veux-tu vraiment que je t'aime comme un amant et non plus comme un ami ? redemanda une dernière fois John en l'amenant dans son lit. Je suis exigeant et possessif. Je suis l'homme d'un seul amour, et si ce doit être toi, ce sera passionnément, à la folie, totalement.

-Exclusivement, répondit Sherlock avec difficulté.

-Non, ne répond pas maintenant, souffla John.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à John qui reprit possessif les lèvres de son amant. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa entre ses jambes pour parsemer son corps frais de baisers brûlants. Sherlock ne bougeait pas vraiment, ne sachant que faire. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. De lui pleurant sur son sort dans la salle de bain à un John enflammé le dévorant dans son lit. Et en plus, il n'avait enfin … Il n'avait jamais fait … il était vierge !

John ne comptait pas resté bien sage. Plus maintenant. Maintenant qu'il pouvait, qu'il avait accès à un rêve interdit. Le corps de Sherlock le rendait fou. Fou d'envi, de désir. Il lui croqua les oreilles, laissa des marques sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il marquait son territoire. Il le faisait sien. Il avait envie de se fondre en lui, de le faire crier. Crier de plaisir. Il n'avait pas aimé le Sherlock dépressif qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain. Il voulait à jamais chasser cette image. Et avec toute la force possible, il entra en lui en étouffant le cri de sa bouche sur la sienne. Avec ferveur, il le pénétra encore et encore. Il se retint et continua ses mouvements jusqu'à entendre et sentir l'extase de Sherlock. Ce corps s'abandonnant sans réserve entre ses bras. John était un guerrier, et il aimait les conquêtes et Sherlock était homme à se renouveler ce qui le rendrait désirable et attirant autant de fois. John voulait avoir Sherlock pour partenaire dans tous les aspects de la vie. Même s'il savait que Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Jamais, il ne le laisserait sombrer. Jamais, il ne le laisserait seul à nouveau.

Quand Sherlock s'éveilla au matin, il était dans sa chambre. Ses doigts le faisaient souffrir, des croûtes de sang en couvraient les extrémités. Il avait sa chemise blanche ouverte sur les épaules. Un rire désabusé le prit. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, un délire dû à une prise importante de nicotine, un manque de sommeil évident et à la mélodie forcée qu'il s'était obstiné à jouer des heures durant dans une position impossible.

Avait-il réellement envie de vivre ça ? Avec John ?

Oui, il en avait eu une envie. Celle d'être unique. Unique pour quelqu'un en particulier, d'être le centre du monde de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Un deuxième rire le secoua, tout aussi cynique envers lui-même.

-Mais qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi, grogna-t-il à mi-voix.

-Moi, répondit chaudement John dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le brun resta un instant interdit. John était bien là. Vêtu de son jeans et d'un de ses nombreux pull en laine confortable mais avec lequel il n'aurait jamais osé sortir. John, égal à lui-même et lui toujours dans son reste de déprime. John qui lui tendait une tasse de thé fumante. John qui lui souriait. John qui avait une lueur de désir au fond des yeux.


End file.
